


Lucky Me

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Atsumu is an idiot always, Crack, Getting Together, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mentioned Osasuna, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, SakuAtsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Fair ‘nough. You’re just lucky you caught me on a bad nigh’ otherwise you’d not stand a chance.” He winked and turned on his heel to start walking towards the call of his plump pillows, soft blankets, and leftover pizza that Osamu better not have eaten or-“Lucky me.”By the time Atsumu had turned, the man was already nearly two foot away, leaving him to wonder if he had actually heard that, what it meant, and why, for the first time in his life, he didn’t ask more questions.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 209





	Lucky Me

The first time Atsumu had met the attractive black haired stranger wasn’t his finest hour. To say the very least.

The sun had started to break after a long, long night of drinking and Atsumu could not make it home. The issue was that, though he knew where he was going and exactly how long it should take him to get home, his stomach had plans to make him visit every darkened corner he came across and decorate it in vile bodily fluids.

And so, a mere block away from the apartment he shared with his twin brother, he found himself heaving in a small alleyway. Again. For the third time. His stomach contracted sharply and the taste of bile rose in his throat -again- but he knew nothing more would come out. “Help,” he groaned weakly, “’m dyin’.”

He hadn’t been expecting an answer, fully intending to wallow in his own self pity in all of his overzealous dramatics, when a solid steady voice came to him from a few feet away. “It looks self inflicted.” 

Atsumu’s head rose and he attempted to straighten in order to take in the man in front of him. From what he could see, he was tall, taller than Atsumu and Atsumu wasn’t small. He was wearing a pair of skinny tracksuit bottoms and a jumper with a denim coat over it, hands tucked in his pockets. 

“Not entirely true,” Atsumu squinted through the tears in his eyes from the dry heaving trying to get a steadier look, “someone else kept pouring the shots and it would have been rude to not drink them.” He straightened up the last few centimeters and cautiously walked towards the other man who promptly took a step back. 

“Don’t come near me,” He gruffed. Astumu could make out more of his face now, half of which was covered in a black face mask. The other half was furrowed into the textbook definition of a scowl.

“Kinda hard considering you’re blocking my way,” Atsumu replied and kept walking towards him. The scowl on the other man's face deepened and he turned to walk away. In the same direction as Atsumu was going. Huh, and Atsumu had thought the best part of the night -morning- had ended.

“Stop following me.” The other man said sharply now, not turning around.

Atsumu laughed and skipped to catch up. His stomach told him that was a bad idea. “‘M not. Ya jus’ so happen to be walking in the direction of my apartment.” He swore he could feel the man scowling beside him. “Ya wanna come with?” He wiggled his eyebrows at the man who seemed to be resolutely refusing to look anywhere except right in front of him. No answer. Different tactic. “So whatcha doing out so late since clearly we did not have similar nights?”

Once again he was met with nothing but their soft footsteps and the muted sounds of morning around them. Atsumu resigned to the fact that he wasn’t going to get one, that the rest of their walk would be completed in complete and utter silence. A sad thought since Atsumu so dearly loved to talk. He opened his mouth to say something else when he was cut off.

“Stuff.”

Atsumu paused in his step for a second. “Dude it’s like the second week of term what could you be doing other than drinkin’, ‘till,” he looked at his watch and sucked in a breath, “ almost six in the morning?” He looked at the other man, a little shocked it was so late/early/ something. Maybe even judging himself a little. 

“I just got up.” The other replied and was that distaste Atsumu heard in his voice? It most certainly sounded like it.

“But nothing’s open?” Atsumu’s head hurt.

“The gym opens at six. The library at seven.” There was a new strain in his voice, as if this was obvious.

Atsumu stopped because they had reached his turn and the other finally turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised. 

“That’s commitment.” Atsumu replied. His gym sessions hadn’t started back yet and tended to occur at any and all times of the day. “Well enjoy, this is me,” he pointed vaguely in the direction of his apartment, “unless you did wanna take me up on my earlier offer?” He grinned cockily and gave another half hearted wiggle of his eyebrows.

He was met with another raised eyebrow and what he read as an incredulous look.

“Fair ‘nough. You’re just lucky you caught me on a bad nigh’ otherwise you’d not stand a chance.” He winked and turned on his heel to start walking towards the call of his plump pillows, soft blankets, and leftover pizza that Osamu better not have eaten or-

“Lucky me.” 

By the time Atsumu had turned, the man was already nearly two foot away, leaving him to wonder if he had actually heard that, what it meant, and why, for the first time in his life, he didn’t ask more questions.

The second time they met, was the beginning of the second term, and Atsumu was in a much more favourable position, and by that, he wasn't hunched over holding himself, ready for his stomach to tear itself apart, climb up his throat, and exit through his mouth. 

No, in fact, he was a supervisor. He’d worked all of his first year in a nightclub not far from his house, but the late nights had started to catch up with him as his degree had began to pick up pace. Long story short, the bar he was now a supervisor in, because he is so good with people (obviously) and enough of an asshole to out asshole any drunks (obviously obviously), he’d even managed to secure himself a supervisory role. A role that meant more money, earlier finishes (1 am opposed to 4), and the chance to bully a certain someone just a little bit.

“Ya missed a spot,” he declared, grinning down at his old school mate and brother's current boyfriend who was wiping down the bar.

“‘It’s not too late for Samu to murder you,” Suna muttered up at the blond, but diligently cleaned where Atsumu had pointed, much to the latters delight.

Atsumu laughed and ruffled his hair. “And it’s not impossible for me to fire you.”

“You’re a supervisor, so no, you can’t,” Suna replied, throwing the cloth he’d finished with at him. It was quiet, always was until around nine o’clock. “Anyway I’ll put in a complaint for sexual harassment first.”

“Nah ya love me, ya wouldn’t dare.” Suna just levelled him with a stare for a few moments before rolling his eyes. “I’ll murder you before Samu does.” He declared, turning away and walking onto the floor, smacking Atsumu on the head as he went to pick up glasses from a few tables.

Atsumu grinned after the other man and his eyes were drawn to the door when a figure entered and walked straight up to the bar.

“How can I help ya?” Atsumu smiled, fully intending to be his most brilliant, helpful, kind, charismatic, wonderful self. But as soon as he’d asked the question, before the other had a chance to reply he was squinting his eyes and asking, “Do I know you?” Then “It’s you!” Pointed a finger and, “You!”

Suna had returned with the glasses and was looking calculatedly between the two men, a small look of amusement on his lips.

“What?” the customer asked, irritation on his voice and his forehead for he was wearing the same facemask as he had when Atsumu had first met him about a month ago and Atsumu beamed even bigger.

“You!” So eloquent, if he must say so himself, “Ya saved my life, I was on the verge of death-”

“You were drunk. That’s not the verge of death.” 

“Aha!” He waggled his finger a little, “I knew it was you” he gave him a smug smile, hoping it conveyed, ‘you tried to pretend you didn’t know me but it didn’t work. Did. Not. Work.’ Behind him, Suna had started the coffee machine.

The other man leaned over to see behind Atsumu, who took a step to the side so he was once again right in front of his vision and the other man rolled his eyes. “Who hired this idiot?” He asked Suna, but because of his positioning, was looking straight at Atsumu who feigned hurt.

Suna emerged from behind Atsumu with a cappuccino and a sigh, “Someone who doesn’t know him very well.” he replied.

“Must never have even met him.” He replied, pulling out his phone and giving it a wiggle to indicate his method of payment.

“You don’t know me,” Atsumu said pointing at the newcomer who mumbled something along the lines of thank god, and turned to Suna, “And you, ya better learn to respect yer supervisor if ya want to have money to take my brother out on dates.” he huffed a little triumphantly. Suna was one of the few people he ever managed a win over. 

Suna had returned and reached the card reader out to the man who deftly hovered the phone over the screen until there was a beep. Turning to Atsumu, looking him dead in the eyes, he said, “That’s fine, we’ll have more time to fu-” But Atsumu had covered his ears. Turns out this wasn’t going to be a win for him either.

The stranger watched the exchange and raised an eyebrow.

Suna smiled and pointed at Atsumu, “This is Miya Atsumu, unfortunately we’ve been acquainted for a while.” He turned to Atsumu and pointed at the customer, “This is Sakusa Kiyoomi. He comes here to study. sometimes. Don’t be a dick,” turning back to the man, Sakusa, and pointing at Atsumu again “he is a dick,” and walked away.

The third time Atsumu saw him, it was close to five o’clock, and he was biding his time until the clock struck the last second of his shift in… Four hours. When he saw the other man enter, he perked up considerably.

Sakusa slowed as he approached the grinning Atsumu, looking around furtively, as if searching for anyone else that might be able to serve him. Finally he sighed and took the last step up to the bar and looked at Atsumu as if willing him to combust.

“Heya Omi-kun! Welcome back.”

Sakusa’s eyebrows knitted together at the sound of the nickname, and his dark eyes looked even darker. Once more he looked around him.

“Nope!” Atsumu replied cheerfully, “only other person on shift is on break and,” he looked at his watch, “no one else is in for another half hour. Just me ‘n you!” He leaned forward on the counter, and Sakusa took a step back. “So what can I get ya Omi-kun?”

“Cappuccino.” 

If Atsumu knew better he’d swear Sakusa was attempting to say as little to him as possible, but if there was anything Atsumu enjoyed more than attention, it was a challenge. He straightened up and went to warm up the machine. “Make it Irish right?”

He swore he could feel the frown burning his back.

“No.”

Atsumu turned, fake astonishment on his face. “You mean ya don’ want an Irish coffee, I mean this is a ba-”

“No.”

“So… no as in you don’t not want an Irish coffee? So yes?” Atsumu crossed his arms and tilted his head deliberately.

“Just the coffee.”

“Irish-”

“No. I do not want an Irish coffee, I just want a cappuccino. That’s it. Nothing more.” Sakusa snapped. 

“But… Irish though?”

Sakusa’s eyes closed and he looked like he was about to leave when Atsumu laughed and stooped to grab the milk from the fridge. “One or two shots?” He asked now.

“You better be talking about espresso and not whisky.” Sakusa replied from behind him and Atsumu shot his most winning smile over his shoulder.

“Of course, you said you didn’t want it Irish unless...” He waggled his eyebrows and Skausa rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh.

“Two espresso shots please.”

It wasn’t until his eighth time meeting him, that Atsumu decided to push his luck just a little further. Sakusa, or Omi-kun to Atsumu, continued to return, usually during the day. Atsumu always enjoyed these encounters, might even go as far to say it brightened his day to see the other man's face darken with every one of Atsumu’s jokes. 

A few weeks after he first entered the bar, Atsumu slid himself into the booth opposite him, (he always sat in the same booth) with a sandwich and chips from the kitchen in front of him.

“Can I sit here.” Atsumu said it like a statement and proceeded to take a massive bite from his food.

Sakusa scowled at him and answered with a flat “No.”

“Too late ‘m here now.” Atsumu smiled and Sakusa rolled his eyes. He did that a lot. Like, a lot a lot. Suna said Atsumu was the only person he’d ever seen get an expression, even a bad one, out of him. “So, why don’ ya go to the library to study, I mean ya said ya were going there the mornin’ we met?.” Atsumu took another large bite.

Sakusa steadied him with a glare. “I’m surprised you remember anything from that morning.” He hesitated a little, contemplating whether to answer or not. “I don’t like the library for studying… the crowds are unpredictable but....It’s always quiet in the mornings. Middle of the day people come and go from classes and I can’t guarantee no one will sit beside me. Same goes for coffee shops before you ask.” He added the last bit when Arsumu had opened his mouth as if to speak again, the whole time he’d his eyes narrowed at the blond man opposite him.

“Like yer personal space huh?” Atsumu asked, leaning back a little. Sakusa just made a small sound of agreement. “Ya know ya can keep working even if ‘m sittin’ here,” Atsumu told him, picking up a few chips. 

“As if that’s possible.”

Atsumu hummed in agreement, “‘Cos ‘m so distractingly beautiful. Is a curse alrigh’. Yer lucky, gettin’ me all to yerself’” and Sakusa shook his head a little, curls spilling over his left eye. “So this space thing, is that similar to how you clean evr’thing?” Atsumu had been wanting to ask this for while too. Not that he was insulted that Sakusa didn’t trust his supervisory skills or anything. 

Sakusa fidgeted a little and his face hardened slightly. 

“I’ll take tha’ as a yes.” Atsumu nodded knowingly. 

“Why are you asking?” There was a coldness in his tone now. Must’ve hit a nerve, Atsumu thought.

“Jus’ nosey.” Atsumu replied grinning.

He had met Sakusa Kiyoomi approximately twelve times when he came home one day to an interested Osamu.

“Question,” Osamu greeted as soon as Atsumu had the door opened to their apartment, “have ya been annoyin’ a hot, curly, black haired guy that looks like smilin’ would either kill him or else everyone around him recently?” 

Atsumu grinned as shit eating as ever, about to reply when Osamu huffed a laugh, apparently that grin was enough to tell him exactly what he needed to know. Instead he asked how Osamu knew, “Suna tell ya?” He added as the end, plopping onto the couch beside his brother and snatching the remote off the coffee table in front of him.

“No...” he hesitated, “but he’s gonna pay fer not tellin’ me if he knew.” He snatched the remote back from Atsumu and proceeded to sit on it. “Nah he actually came into work today just as I was going on till. All life seemed to drain from his already lifeless eyes.” Osamu chuckled. “Then he was all ‘What are you doing here?’” Osamu had dropped his voice an octave and gruffed the sentence in an attempt to mock Sakusa. “I tol’ him I worked there. He wasn’ impressed. At all. Then he asked if he was gonna be plagued by me -you- in every ‘establishment’ he had ‘previously enjoyed.’ I considered tellin’ him I had a half-wit of a twin brother,” Atsumu threw the cushion at him at this last part, “but he seemed like probably the only person that maybe deserved to be annoyed by ya. So I jus’ smiled and said he should be so lucky. He was not impressed.” 

Osamu had only recently started working in a cafe on campus so it wasn’t surprising Sakusa hadn’t seen him there before. Atsumu leaned back, sinking deeper into the couch and hummed to himself, contemplating how this new power might be utilised. 

Atsumu had begun to lose count of their meetings when Sakusa asked him, “What’s with your hair?”

Osamu had been given orders on how to help Atsumu annoy Sakusa just a little bit. Osamu had disagreed. They’d fought. Decided to deal with it like the grown up adult men they are. Atsumu set out a list of guidelines he wanted Osamu to follow, should he encounter Sakusa again. Then they played rock paper scissors for every single rule. If Atsumu won, Osamu obeyed. If not then, well, Osamu didn’t have to.

Osmau only ended up having to obey the rule of calling him ‘Omi-kun’. There had been twelve rules. Although not telling him about them being twins was a given. 

It had been getting closer to end of term exams, and Atsumu had found himself studying alongside Sakusa between shifts and classes. Despite Atsumu’s constant want to annoy and probe and all round just talk to the guy, he’d found himself getting quieter and quieter as the exams approached. Juggling having a social life, and passing classes, and working, and netflix binges was hard. So when Sakusa was the first to initiate conversation other than the few pleasantries exchanged upon his sitting opposite Atsumu in the booth, Atsumu was a little dazed.

“Are you… talking to me?” His eyesight felt a little blurry and he squinted to focus on the man in front of him.

“I mean… it was grey earlier. What...how...?”

Shit. Atsumu had not planned for him to see both him and Osamu on the same day.

“It’s, eh, a wash in wash out thing. Yeah.” Sakusa didn’t look convinced. “Oh right yeah I ehh, went to the gym and had to wash my hair and it washed out. Y’know after I saw you.”

Sakusa’s gaze lingered on him, clearly still not convinced. Finally, “That seems a bit stupid. If it washes out straight away I mean.”

Atsumu figuratively heaved a sigh of relief. He seemed to buy it. Just a little. “You judgin’ my life choices?”

“Obviously. I judge everything about you.”

Most of their encounters after that went pretty quietly, one or both of them studying, interjected with the odd question or comment. In a way, Atsumu had seen him more as he had started studying more, but it also felt like less because he didn’t actually interact with him as much since he too had study, and work, and fit in some netflix. 

Then it was winter break and Atsumu went home for a week. When he returned, Sakusa didn’t call into the bar, either because he was gone home, or because he didn’t have a reason to. Atsumu liked to think it was the former. 

But then, at the beginning of the third semester, he and Osamu had been invited to a house party before classes began again. Upon entering the party, about twenty minutes actually, he was greeted by a familiar voice.

“So, my hopes for a peaceful third semester have been crushed already.” The voice came from behind him, but Atsumu knew exactly who it was as he turned, a grin spreading slowly and carefully across his face.

“Omi Omi-kun! ‘Ja miss me?” he threw out his arms and made as if to hug him, but the glare he was shot probably could have killed a lesser man.

Clutching his heart Atsumu made an indignant sound, “So cruel Omi, and I thought we were friends.”

The other just watched Atsumu’s little show and said, “You didn’t answer my question.”

“You didn’ ask one.”

“I implied one.”

“Implications are lost on me-”

“I’m not surprised.” Once again, Atsumu made a noise like fake offense, and something shifted in Sakusa’s face, what that was though, he couldn’t quite tell because, even at a house party, he was wearing a face mask.

“‘M friends with Komori, we shared a class last year.” Atsumu replied and Sakusa’s face returned to the ever furrowing state that Atsumu had come to be able to conjure with his eyes closed.

“You know Komori?” He asked, but Atsumu was prevented from answering as he got a smack on his back followed by an open can of beer being dangled in front of him, which he graciously accepted.

“You know my brother? Atsumu quipped back after watching the dawning realisation flatten and change Sakusa’s features after the other had joined them. “I should probably introduce you properly. Omi-kun, this is Osamu, ‘Samu this is Sakusa Kiyoomi, feel free to continue calling him Omi-kun.” Osamu grinned, seemingly enjoying the look on Sakusa’s face nearly as much as Atsumu. 

“I fucking knew there was something funny going on. I can’t believe I bought your wash out hair dye bullshit.” And that, dear friends, was the most expression Atsumu, or Osamu, had heard from the boy they had been willfully leaving in ignorance for months. Well that was until they heard him actually laugh not two seconds later.

A hesitant voice interrupted them, “Who broke Sakusa?” 

Their next meeting was back to normal. Sakusa came in near the end of one of Atsumu’s shifts, ordered a coffee, pulled out his laptop, and began to study.

Unfortunately, there was paperwork and meetings to be had, so Atsumu didn’t see him until he was leaving. Well, he didn’t see him until the other called his name. He was tired and his head hurt from health and safety and stock write ups and other things that he may not have actually listened to, but that was future Atsumu’s problem.

“Miya!” It took him a moment to process it, and turned to see Sakusa neatly placing his laptop into his black backpack, followed by a red notebook and a pencil case.

Atsumu let a lazy grin spread across his face, “Wha’s up Omi-kun?”

Sakusa rose from his seat, and it was only then that Atsumu realised he was making to leave. He just stood there, head tilted to the side as Sakusa walked up to him.

Sakusa’s eyebrows pulled together, and apart, and together again. “You are leaving right?”

“Yes…?” Atsumu replied a little slowly, brain empty, not processing.

“Then maybe you should start walking?”

Blank stare.

“Unless you… I… I’ve studied enough, I thought we could walk some of the way together.”

Loading.

Blink.

Grin.

“Sure Omi-kun!” and he skipped to the door before looking back at him, “Ya comin’?”

The next few meetings ended in the same fashion, unless Atsumu was working a night shift. Well no, not the same. Atsumu actually realised a lot faster that Sakusa was willing to walk part of the way home with him. Yeah that hadn’t been his greatest moment. He’d been tired okay?

“You know,” Sakusa began one night, one of Atsumu’s later shifts, and the street lights were reflecting off the wet pavements, “until I realised you’d a twin,” his face was a mix between a scowl and a suppressed laugh, “I kinda thought you only talked to me because you were bored at work.”

Atsumu squinted a little, “Why’d’ya think tha’?” 

“Well, you, well you’re brother, never really talked to me so,” he shrugged. His shoulders were hunched into his jacket and he remained staring at the pavement.

“So?”

“So I thought you didn’t actually want to be friends or whatever.” Atsumu was watching him closely, and was that a blush?

He opened his mouth to reply, and closed it again. Something twinged because, as much as he enjoyed teasing Sakusa, and the incredible reaction he’d gotten when Sakusa realized he and Osamu were different people, he hated the thought that it might have actually hurt him.

He looked up at the sky, the lights of the city casting a glow that hid the stars, something that right now, made Atsumu feel a little wistful. He wished there were stars.

“Sorry.” Was all he could say.

“Sorry?” he felt the dark eyes of the other man observing him.

“Yeah.” Atsumu replied, “If I’d realised I probably would have tol’ ya. Unluckily for you, I actually like ya.” He couldn’t make himself return the gaze that had settled on him so steadily. 

Sakusa stopped and Atsumu turned, forced now to look at him. 

“Unluckily for me you like me?”

Atsumu squirmed and looked at his shoes, kicking something that wasn’t there.

“Yeah, like,” small shrug, “I like ya,” frown.

Sakusa stepped closer to him and he was forced to look up because he wanted to see Sakusa this close. He’d never stood this close to him before, or anyone as far as Atsumu knew.

“Don’t you mean lucky me?” Sakusa asked, lips twitching into a soft smile.

“Luck you?” What.

Sakusa rolled his eyes and barked a small laugh. “Please tell me we’re on the same page here?”

Nope. Atsumu was confused.

Sakusa closed the small gap between them and Atsumu closed his eyes. Forget stars, that night he saw fireworks.

Lucky me.

**Author's Note:**

> My dissertation is due in like a week and I needed a break. I don't even know.
> 
> See if you spot the very vague kind of Pride and Prejudice reference


End file.
